


From Dusk Until Dawn

by Aryalaenkha



Series: Until Dawn [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha
Summary: Take place:M.E. 736
Series: Until Dawn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090427
Kudos: 3





	From Dusk Until Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> **Take place:** M.E. 736

The first snowflakes fell on Insomnia, slowly covering the roofs of the buildings and the sidewalks with a slight white film. The children could already be heard rejoicing while some motorists were cursing the traffic jams that were beginning to form in the capital.

Through the window of the patio, young Prince Noctis, barely fifteen months old, watched the snow with curiosity under the benevolent gaze of Aulea, pregnant with her second child. He spent long minutes scrutinizing the skies, following the flakes of his wondering eyes, and trying to catch them by tapping on the glass. It was the first time he had discovered this natural phenomenon characteristic of early winter and the boy’s reaction made Aulea laugh. Noctis finally turned away from the window and decided to join his mother to beg for some hugs. He had been walking only for a few weeks, and he was stretching his hands forward, his step still uncertain. She took him in his arms, helping him to sit on the couch and the young Prince laid his head on his mother’s rounded belly, trying to hear what he could get into it. At his touch, the fetus turned and Noctis gasped, eyes wide with surprise, which did not fail to amuse the wife of King Regis. He eventually resumed his position, settling comfortably, leaving a hand where he felt his future brother or future sister move. Aulea smiled, softened by the scene, while stroking the hair of her eldest son. Despite this moment of happiness, her eyes expressed a certain sadness that she tried as best she could to hide from Noctis. She had learned at the beginning of the second trimester of pregnancy that she had a serious illness and that she had only a few months left to live. She knew that her pregnancy would rob her of her precious life time and she feared she would never see her children grow up.

A few days passed before Aulea’s condition worsened. The fever escalated, forcing her to keep the bed, and her cough turned to blood. Her strength was leaving her little by little and despite all the will she could have, her body was no longer following. King Regis would have liked Noctis away from this fatal spectacle and avoided inflicting such grief on him, but it was impossible for him to forbid him to stay with his mother at the twilight of his life. The end approaching, the doctors had no choice but to suggest to the King, to give some chances of survival to their child, to precipitate his arrival in the world, but at the same time that of the death of his wife. King Regis had collapsed, both by the decision to be made and by the explanations he was about to give to his eldest son.

— Don’t feel guilty …

— I know the decision to make… but I refuse to lose you …

— If you do not do it, you’ll lose us both …

— I know it well …

— So let me go peacefully knowing that our child will have born … I will at least know that my life will not have been in vain …

King Regis sighed, nodding in understanding and acceptance, before resuming.

— And for Noctis?  
— I’m sure you’ll find the words to comfort him when the time comes … Watch over them and take care of them …

Aulea breathed her last sigh, a light smile on her lips, hearing the cry of their second child. Their daughter. But because of this premature birth two months before its term, the little girl found herself too puny and suffered from some respiratory weaknesses that were being fatal. Refusing to see her go into the next world, King Regis took the child in his arms and walked over to the Crystal Chamber in a hurry. He implored the Kings of Lucis of the past, drew from the Crystal a little of its light and managed to put her out of danger. As he left the vault, his gaze landed on the horizon visible through one of the windows of the Citadel. He saw the day rise beyond the wall of Insomnia and that’s how he decided to name his daughter Aurora.


End file.
